


She's So Delectable

by TottPaula



Series: The Adventures of the Young Crusaders [7]
Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anguish and Guilt, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content and Language, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Incestual Feelings, Is this love?, Kidnapping, Limousine Sex, Long Period Of Celibacy, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, Sexual Tension, Skeevy Pervs, Sneaking Out, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: I always wished that Black_Box had finished the story called:"Something I Can Never Have",so this is my own re-telling of what happened in that story and the aftermath.If you've never read the story, you should, it's excellent.*****It begins innocently with Barbara and Bruce watching TV while Dick and Alfred are out when something that neither one of them can ignore pops up between them.The humid heat of that hot August morning makes them both act a little crazy, and things go in a very unintended direction for Bruce and Barbara.Bruce notices that his young protege is no longer a child, but is now a fully ripe and delectable fruit that has him completely entranced, albeit embarrassedly so.He'd never thought of her in that way, but a barely-dressed young woman alone with a man when they've both been abstinent all summer leads them to a conclusion that nobody would have predicted.Completed!





	1. How this whole thing began!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something I Can Never Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677057) by [Black Box (black_box)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_box/pseuds/Black%20Box). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon are relaxing and channel surfing in Bruce's Great Room.
> 
> It's a blisteringly hot muggy day in August and one of those days where any movement is a chore.
> 
> They're trying to figure out what they want to watch, but Saturdays aren't known for prime programming.
> 
> But sometimes with idle minds and hands comes trouble, and this was the last thing either of them had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is about 25, or more; Barbara is 18 or 19, and this is mostly AU.  
> If you want to imagine different ages, go ahead and have fun!

* * *

Barbara

 

It all began that hot, humid August day at Wayne Manor. 

I'd come over to hang out, and Alfred and Dick had gone to go check out something to do with gemstones or stamps or something collectible.

Bruce and I were relaxing on the sofa trying to find something we could agree about on TV.

Honestly, it was so damned hot out that I suggested we watch TV in the Batcave, but Bruce was totally against it.

He said there was no sofa in the Batcave, though I couldn't think why, because he could definitely afford one!

He probably had a bunch of unsolved cases he was avoiding down there where it was  _never_  too warm, so we roasted in the living room on a freaking leather sofa.

Talk about hot and sticky! Yuck, even with open french doors and a couple of fans it was still stifling, but it was better than being bored alone at home while Dad worked.

I'd caught up on everything I could do for my next term before the new textbook list was released, so unless there was another jailbreak, it was all smooth sailing until school began again.

And honestly, I was very grateful to Bruce for letting me 'win' that full scholarship.

Dad would never have accepted a handout, he was much too proud of a man.

It was a Saturday morning, and unlike my childhood, Saturday morning TV wasn't filled with cartoons any longer, unless you were watching the Cartoon Network or one of the other channels dedicated to kids TV programming.

Yup, there were whole stations that ran only cartoons and kid's shows all day and night.

* * *

 

Nothing on TV seemed even remotely interesting at the moment, so Bruce kept switching channels looking for something we would both enjoy.

He put on a show that told something about a child star that was grown up now on ETV?

I'd never even heard of him, but Bruce apparently remembered faintly who it was, kind of.

Mixed martial arts??

 _No_! Too early in the day.

The stock market ticker? _Yawn_!

 _Ugh_ , please.

I don't even own a single stock, why ever would I watch something so boring?

He actually put on cricket for a while, and boy did I give him a hard time about _that!_

Baseball I could enjoy and understand, but what the hell was cricket about, anyway?

He said that he played the game when he was in school, but he couldn't even explain it so it would make any sense to me at all!

Then he put on something on the History Channel about Nazis 

_**No way!** _

What was that man even thinking??

That was the last thing I'd ever want to watch!

As he's changing channels I saw a romantic movie beginning on the Hallmark Channel and I whined and begged until Bruce gave in.

_I'm so bad!_

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

I didn't notice which direction I was heading, I was like a man in a canoe and I'd forgotten to bring a paddle, and I was swiftly heading towards the rapids.

If only we weren't alone and bored that morning.

If only I'd finished installing the air conditioning on the main floor.

If only she weren't wearing the barest minimum of clothes.

If only I hadn't been too busy all summer to take care of my needs.

I just coasted along until the currents overtook me, and by then it was much too late to try to turn my boat around.

 

It all began innocently, just Barbara and I sitting together on the sofa and there was nothing much to watch on TV.

But I had noticed from the corner of my eye that she wore a thin tank top that damply clung to her curves and a pair of shorts that at this angle showed the best view of her shapely bottom, revealing a good deal of skin. I'd really noticed!

We were both covered in a layer of perspiration, and the sweat-soaked white top became virtually transparent.

I seriously doubt she thought of anything besides something cool to wear in this oppressive heat.

The view up top was _delicious_. She wasn't wearing a bra, that much was obvious, and her tank top was clinging to her like wet tissue.

I could have traced the outlines of her nipples with my fingertips, and I wanted to do precisely that.

Then wrap my tongue around her areolas, and nip at them with my teeth until she moaned.

 

Shit!

 What was wrong with me?

 

It was only then that I realized that I couldn't get my mind off of Barbara.

I'd realized at that very moment that Barbara was no longer that little girl I'd thought of her until now.

I'd finally noticed that she had the body and curves of a grown woman.

A beautiful and delectable woman, one that smelled of tropical flowers and fruits, 'sigh'.

I wanted to taste her.

I wanted to kiss her.

 

_When did that happen?_

 

Before today she was just like a little sister to me. She loved to tease me, and it made me feel young, even younger than when I was her age.

When I was 19 I was still mourning the death of my parents, and trying to catch their murderer.

I never let myself be just a teenager like she is.

I let her get away with a little bit of mischief, frankly, because it was fun, but please don't tell her I said that.

Like when she was fighting me for control of the TV remote and I played 'keep away' with it and I felt like a carefree kid for a while.

Not that she was really trying hard to get it back or anything. It was just too hot for any serious exertion.

But there was nothing on the TV to hold my attention or hers, which could be why my attention was suddenly focused on her curves.

She was like a part of my family to me, just like Alfred and Dick were, and I'd never _ever_ thought of her before that day as a grown woman, especially one that tantalized me.

 

I imagined those tits in my mouth, and immediately changed the channel, desperate to find any distraction from the beginning of an embarrassing erection.

I watched as a droplet of perspiration slowly made its way down her skin and past the edge of her tank top, and my cock began to ache and grow turgid.

God, I'd never meant for that to happen, and I should have just excused myself and taken a cold shower.

 

Part of me is secretly glad that I didn't.

Part of me wished I had and never let this whole thing begin.

 

She was casually resting her head in my lap, as she often did, snarkily riffing off about everything on television, and I tried not to laugh, really I did, but she was really funny.

She made another move to reach the remote and I had to put on something to distract me, I figured Nazis would kill my erection.

 

 _I was wrong_.

 

 I was about to turn off the television when Barbara saw a movie beginning on the Hallmark channel, some pulpy romance.  She begged until I gave in, and I figured, why not?

There was nothing else on, it was either that or the History Channel, and that was much too dry.

 

It was a pretty sweet story, very innocent about a lonely guy and girl who find each other in a small town.

Cheesy but sweet.

I started getting really into the story and kept imagining that they were Barbara and me. I never really watched romance before, but apparently, I enjoyed it.

By the end, I had a tear in my eye. She was trying to hold in a sob, too.

As she turned her head to look at me, she smacked right into my cock.

 

  _I froze_.

 

Since when do I react by freezing?

I must have looked like a deer with huge frightened eyes. 

I had no idea how to react; should I just sit there or run?

Grab a pillow and cover my lap?

Make a joke?

What I really wanted was all of her but that was wrong thinking.

**_Damn it_.**

 

* * *

 Barbara

 

Yeah, so I tried to wrestle the remote away from Bruce, who was holding it as far from me as he could, and it was too much work to sit up in the heat, and his lap was cozy.

I saw a sentimental romance movie beginning and begged Bruce to leave it on.

And I won, or maybe he let me have my way. He had a sweet side that he kept hidden from the world.

 

_Who knew?_

 

By the end credits, each of us needed a few tissues, and I was about to get up and go get some from the bathroom.

Then my head hit the last thing I'd ever expected from Bruce, _a huge freaking Bat-Boner!_

At first, I figured that he must have been thinking of something or someone else because it sure wasn't me.

Nobody noticed little nerdy Barbara, especially Bruce.

 

_Or did he?_

 

But I was the only other person in the room, and then by the embarrassed, flushed face he had, I suddenly thought about what I was wearing, and what I _wasn't_ wearing, a bra under my tank top, or a longer pair of shorts that covered my entire bottom.

 

 _Oops_!

 

Looking down at myself with a layer of perspiration soaking through it, my top was practically transparent, and my tiny shorts weren't covering much on the other end, either.

But it was really humid and hot out, and honestly, I really didn't need a bra, my girls stood up proudly all on their own, thanks.

So yeah, he was thinking of _me_ in that way.

 _I'd_ given him that boner.

Little nerdy Barbara.

And I was flattered, really.

I had no idea that he even thought of me like that ever, though I certainly crushed on him when I first began because, hell, _he's Batman!_

And he's Gotham's most eligible bachelor!

And never having seen him like that, and guessing that his armor would probably hide an erection, I was just too damned curious in seeing it up close for my own good.

I had always fantasized about Batman's cock in my mouth back when he was my secret, or maybe  **not**  so secret crush.

It had been a long and unfortunately, lonely and single summer for me, and I'm guessing for him, too.

If it weren't, then he and some tall busty starlet would have graced the newspapers front pages.

 

He should have taken better care of himself to meet his needs, but apparently, he hasn't lately, and frankly, neither had I.

I hadn't had a boyfriend all summer, and my vibrator was collecting dust in the cardboard box under my bed that I'd labeled ' _science projects_ ' to keep my dad out.

We'd all been really busy this month with way too many murder cases to count.

The dog days of August always brought out the worst of Gotham's scum.

So the heat made me feel and act stupidly drunk, and not even thinking what I was doing, I clasped my hand around his stiff cock and started stroking him, then I began licking him through the fabric of his pants.

And I scented him. He smelled so good, all soap and maleness.

 

 _Yum_!

 

God, I wanted that cock more than anything right then.

As I was stroking the length of him through his thin sweats, he made the strangest sound, a noise that was somewhere between the shock of getting shot and taking his last gasping breath, it almost sounded like he was choking.

And he got even harder, and he gasped again in that same way that I'd never heard before today.

Shock? Thrill? I had no idea, but God, it got me excited and I wanted him.

Bruce was sitting there stiffly, pun intended, and I took advantage of him.

He weakly protested, but I was too far gone by then, and honestly, I was so aroused!

 

I soon had his gorgeous cock out of his pants, and I was losing my mind with lust and started licking and stroking the length of him.

What woman wouldn't want to suck off either Bruce Wayne or The Batman?

I had both, and his quivering cock was right there in my face.

So without thinking or feeling guilty about it, I did exactly that.

I licked that whole long delicious length of him. And I'm telling you, there was quite a bit, the man was well-blessed.

Then I withdrew him from my mouth and circled my lips around his head while stroking his moistened length with my hand.

 I began swallowing him down my throat, in and out.

He was pushing the loose strands of my long sweat-drenched ponytail out of my face, I thought he was trying to fix it or something and then he grabbed a fistful of my hair, using it as leverage for me to throat-fuck him at the pace he liked.

He erupted in my mouth and released me. 

I licked him clean of every drop of spunk and started getting him hard again for me.

I was gonna ride that beautiful cock of his!

Bruce asked if I was okay, he thought his size had hurt me but it just increased my hunger.

He looked really concerned, and even a little guilty, but I didn't want to stop.

Not now!

He was hard again, and I figured this was my only chance, and it was now or never.

I stepped out of my shorts and parties kicking them away and I climbed up astride him on the couch to ride his thing.

Bruce thought it was a bad idea, and told me to stop, but I wasn't some frightened little virgin.

I was a woman, and I had needs, too.

He felt bigger against my pussy then he'd felt in my throat, and I hesitated for a full second, but it was time to mount the most delicious looking cock I'd ever seen.

 

_I just had to!_

 

I needed to get off in the worst way and I was already dripping wet just from draining him.

I didn't think about whether this was right or wrong, my lust was completely in charge of my brain.

He was huge, but I was never one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

Bruce

Sure, having a barely dressed girl in my lap was arousing, but if we did this then there was no going back.

Before I realized to cover my erection up or run, she was on me, and I freaked out and simply froze.

Then my brain blanked as she touched me, and I just watched her, like it was someone else..., not me.

 

God, what she did to me!

 

Before I could come to my senses I had her by the hair and was guiding her at the pace I liked until I felt myself exploding into her sweet mouth.

My brain swam with euphoria and Barbara slipped onto my cock before I was even aware of what she was doing.

I didn't want to hurt her, she was so small, and I tried to get her to stop, but by then she was sliding down my shaft inch by delicious inch.

I became primitive in my need and fondled those sweet breasts that were so enticing.

She lifted up her top in encouragement and I took her pink erect nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it until she cried out while I was teasing the other one with my fingers.

Before I knew it she was skewered on me like a juicy tidbit.

Nature took hold as she began riding me.

My hands grabbed her firm ass as my mouth teased her delicious, perfect firm tits.

I let her set the pace as I guided her hips.

She was painfully tight, I teased her button with my fingers and her walls gave me some space as she got more aroused.

I slowed our pace to make it last, even though she wanted desperately to speed up.

 

"Bruce, please!" She begged me, but I kept up my even pace until she screamed, wildly bucking as her climax hit.

I finally let go of myself as she pulsed around my cock, and I came inside her.

 

Fuck!

What was I doing?

I didn't even use protection!

"Barbara, I'm sorry, I should have pulled out!" I was horrified at what we'd just done.

What I'd done to her.

 

"It's fine, B., I'm on the pill."

 

Shit, that was the _last_ thing on my mind, but it should have been the first. 

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?"

I was terrified that I'd ripped her apart.

 

"Bruce, if that's you hurting me, then _please_ hurt me _again_!"

I pulled her close and I kissed her.

I don't even remember wanting to do that.

I just did it.

Her lips were intoxicating like fine wine.

I invaded her mouth dueling with her tongue and lost myself in the kiss.

I trailed kisses and nibbled down her jaw and her throat, and she sighed.

I returned to those tits and continued south down her firm belly.

I licked the saltiness of her belly-button as she grabbed tufts of my hair urging me further south.

She had tan lines from her bikini that outlined her pale skin across her pubic bones.

 

She was just so beautiful!


	2. There's sometimes no right or wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I idly had allowed myself to float into the rapids without thought, and I was without a paddle in the churning waters.  
> Something came to mind about the devil and idle hands.  
> God, help me!

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

“Barbara, no, we can't do this, it's just wrong!” I tried to stop her before my brain melted.

I mean she's just a teenager, excited or not.

But she already had my cock-head at her opening and began easing me inside her.

I knew that I was much too large for her, she was so small in comparison to me and I was afraid that I'd literally tear her apart.

Women my own age had even struggled with my size, how the hell could she get me to fit inside of her?

But there was no bleeding, she wasn't a virgin as I'd wrongfully guessed, or her hymen had already broken by some other means.

 

I was momentarily disappointed at the thought that someone else had been there before I had.

I felt jealousy and acute possessiveness.

Who was it?

He had no right!

 She was mine!

 

"It's okay Bruce, I'm on the pill, it's safe."

She tried to assure me, probably thinking that I was upset because we hadn't used a condom.

That was the last thing that I was thinking about. I should have considered it, but It didn't cross my mind.

I was thinking about how wrong this was, she was practically a sister to me, she was my friend, and my ally, and my oldest friends' daughter, for Christ's sake!

God, if Jim found out he'd shoot me, maybe dismember me.

 

It felt like it was fucking incest, except that it wasn't, I mean not really.

She was shockingly tight around me as I'd assumed she'd be because she was after all a petite person.

But she was surprisingly wet and inched her way down my shaft bit by bit. 

She was narrow enough to cause me some discomfort, but slowly that turned to pleasure as she began to stretch to accommodate me.

And the more anguish that I felt, the more I found that I wanted her.

My brain stopped functioning and my prick took over my thoughts.

 

I watched as my cock made its way between her lovely, swollen, pink lips, and had the urge to thrust it in the rest of the way, but I kept my wits about me as long as I could, and I didn't force myself in her, though my self-control was becoming more and more difficult to maintain.

 I let her slide down deliberately at her own speed. 

The more sinful it felt, the more lustful I became.

 I was turning into some kind of primitive animal thinking only of fucking her. 

 

The forbidden fruit was always the juiciest.

 

 Soon I was mostly inside of her. 

I tried to hold some of myself back as not to injure her, and she began riding me slowly.

 

Oh god!

 

* * *

 Barbara

 

I was doing it, I was going to fuck Batman!

He was huge, but it was a fantasy of mine coming true.

I guess I never really stopped having a yearning for him, I just got too busy to think about it and pushed it to the back of my mind.

That was definitely his influence, Mister "cool all of your emotions", the Caped Crusader.

 

I eased him in, but I was excited and I was really wet after giving him that blow-job.

I wasn't sure if I could take all of him inside me, but I would do my best to try.

He kept _telling_ me that it was wrong, but he didn't try to actually stop me either.

If he really didn't want to have sex, he could have gone and showered instead of just sitting there with his big fat gorgeous cock in my face.

Or maybe I was just defending my own actions so I wouldn't feel guilty about what I was doing.

 

Soon, it felt like I couldn't fit any more of him in me, and I started riding him.

I began speeding up as my inner walls stretched to make more room.

I'd never felt this full in my life, not that I'd had all that much experience, but _wow!_

I was feeling the beginning of a climax already, he hit places inside me that I didn't even know I had.

 

He was getting into it, grunting and grabbing my left tit under my shirt.

 

But my other tit felt neglected, so I pulled up my top to give him some inspiration.

He glommed onto my nipple with his mouth, and he pinched the other one with his fingers, alternating between the two.

It felt so good!

Most guys my age don't even know how to play with a girl's tits properly, that was a definite advantage to having an experienced lover.

Soon it was like fireworks exploding as I came hard, I felt my wetness splashing over the two of us.

 

That was new.

I'd had climaxes before, I was sure I had, but I _never_ came like that.

After the throbbing slowed I was going to ease myself off of him.

Only then did I realize that he was fully inside of me, and I felt his pubes tickling me.

But he hadn't yet finished, I forgot about that in my bliss.

But he was going to solve that little problem in his own unique style.

 

He flipped us both over so I was on the bottom and began pounding into me hard.

I didn't mind a little rough stuff, but he was making the sofa rock and the wooden frame creak.

I think he lost his famous control, but I was feeling only good vibrations and I came again as he started hammering me silly.

I didn't think I was that kind of girl, but I'm still kinda new at this.

 

My world was spinning in circles and I felt his balls tighten with his oncoming climax.

"Hold on, I think I can come again!"

I started stroking around my clit in circles, but I wasn't getting there fast enough.

Bruce took my wrist and moved my hand to his shoulder and put his other hand between us.

He pinched my clit and then I came really hard!

 

Holy shit!

 

I was learning all kinds of new things today.

I felt like I'd done an hour of hard training, I was so drained by then.

But I don't think he was even done yet.

I saw a determined primitive look in his eyes that I'd never seen without his mask on, he was staring directly into my eyes and I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

 

He pulled me closer to him, and his lips parted slightly and his head tilted to the side.

I felt his breath on my face and shivered in anticipation.

He kissed me, and _damn_ , he knew how to kiss!

I thought I'd come again just from his hot mouth on mine.

 

After he was done invading my mouth, he worked his way down my chin and back to my tits again, and I almost fainted.

He was sucking on them hard while squeezing my ass, and it felt so good.

I leaned my head back and allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

 

And he wanted me.

 

Soon he was heading south again, doing incredible things to my body as he went, I think I pulled his hair to direct him south to my pussy.

When he finally had his mouth on me, I think I might have screamed.

I must have really been missing out because no man ever gave me this much pleasure in my life.

The room spun around me and I just kept cumming and cumming for him.

He knew exactly how to make me climax, and it felt incredible.

 

When we finally did tear ourselves apart, he looked terrified as if he'd just murdered a kitten.

 

I think he was feeling guilty, but it was me who'd begun this whole raunchy mess.

 


	3. Aftermath of The Living Room Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt and elation, now what?

 

* * *

Barbara

 

I felt like I was a crazy woman, and I jumped his bones like he was my long lost lover, except that he wasn't.

He was a friend, a partner/mentor kind of relationship.

He was feeling guilty, I get that.

 _Everything_ frankly gives him negative emotions.

But honestly, I would do it again and again, except that I was exhausted _and_ a little sore.

 

 _Oops_! 

 

Bruce was trying to wipe down the couch, I guess in hindsight we should have had something under us like a towel, but we really hadn't _planned_  on doing anything, it just happened.

 

I pulled down my top and found my shorts, wriggling into them and ran down the stairs to the Batcave for a much-needed shower.

 

I was sweaty and sticky besides, and it was so nice and cool down there.

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

I had just screwed her like an animal.

 

I enjoyed it and judging by her screams of delight, I guess she enjoyed herself too.

 

There weren't many women in my life that were aggressive with me, and I really liked it despite the guilty feelings.

 

It's not like she was still sixteen and I was thirty or more.

 

She was in college, and I supposed now that she'd already had a few relationships.

 

So I decided to drop the guilt trip and try to put the whole thing behind us like it never happened.

 

If I could, that is.

 

* * *

 

 

I began cleaning up and found her panties under the couch.

 

They were... unexpectedly cute.

White with yellow butterflies.

Her flip-flops were still on the floor along with her hair scrunchy, well I think that's what it's called.

No harm in bringing them downstairs to her, right?

I'd just drop them off by her towel and head back upstairs.

The phone rang, Dick and Alfred would be delayed by a few hours.

 

Oh!

 

* * *

 

 

Downstairs the shower was still running so I could just leave her things and go, not thinking of her standing naked in the shower or anything.

Except that I was.

The shower stopped and she came out wearing simply a towel on her head, furiously trying to dry her long hair.

Her body was still dripping water, and I was mesmerized. 

 

_Oh, God._

 

"Oh, Bruce!"

 

I'd startled her.

"I just came to leave these, you left them upstairs. I guess I should go upstairs and shower myself before they get home."

I was about to head up to my room and my own shower when she dropped her towel and walked steadily towards me.

She grabbed my wrist before I could leave and kissed me.

 

As we kissed she was backing me up to the shower and turned on the water.

"Barbara, what are you planning?" I lifted a brow in question.

"You'll find out," she smirked at me, and this wasn't her usual snark, it was confident sexuality.

I'd never guessed that this side of her existed.

Something new, but I was fully in favor of it.

She undressed me and dragged me after her into the shower.

She soaped me up, and it felt so sensuous.

I returned the favor even though she'd already washed, rubbing her curves with soap felt so good, so slippery, I started to lose control.

 

Again.

 

She just did that to me.

I was getting hard as she touched me, and pushed her up against the shower wall, easily lifting her and wrapping her legs around me.

I wanted her.

 

* * *

 

Barbara

 

He must have come down to drop off my things, but seeing him again after re-imagining our encounter while I was in the shower got me hot and bothered all over again.

When I saw him I dragged him to the shower to join me.

There was nothing like a wet, soapy man, mmm!

He kissed me like he was starved, and after we'd soaped each other up, he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his middle.

He was fully hard again, oh yes!

This time we didn't rush, and it was better than before.

He seemed to have lost himself in me again, but that was just fine.

 

So very fine!

 

We tried a few new things, and it was great.

I think that he finally lost his guilt by the way he was touching me and looking at me.

 

* * *

 

  Bruce

 

I had her up against the shower wall as the water cascaded down over the two of us, as we both gave in and slowly made love with each other, this time without any of my guilt.

I wanted her, she wanted me, she wasn't underage or my sister.

She had actually finished her training, so I wasn't her teacher or mentor any longer, either.

We were enjoying ourselves and hurting nobody.

 

I never wanted to stop, but I knew I had to end this eventually before the others arrived home.

I didn't want to have to explain this to anyone, it was only for us to know.

 


	4. Play it cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dick and Alfred arrive home, Bruce and Barbara are innocently watching television once more.

* * *

Bruce

 

As the front door opened, it would appear that we were watching TV the entire time.

 

The room had aired out, and I found a can of air freshener in the bathroom, and gave the room a light spraying, but not so much that it became obvious. 

 

Barbara had made popcorn and offered me the bowl.

 

Dick had remarked at her wet hair that we must have had a workout downstairs without him.

 

I nearly choked, but she held her cool and even offered to spar with him if he wanted.

 

No idea where she got that much energy, I felt like I'd been training for hours.

 

But I had to act as though she didn't hold my interest, which was difficult, but doable.

 

Thank goodness the room didn't still reek of sex.

 

* * *

 

Barbara

 

I was starved, so I'd made a huge bowl of popcorn, and was sharing some with Bruce as the guys came home.

 

My hair was wet, but my shirt had thankfully dried off.

 

There was no need to look half-naked in front of either Dick or Alfred.

 

Dick had assumed that Bruce and I had been training, so I let him think just that.

 

It saved me from making up a lie, which I was usually not very good at doing.

 

But I seemed to be getting better by the moment.

 

Somehow, it felt justified because I couldn't see hurting either Dick or Alfred.

 

I even offered to do some training with Dick in the cave, but only after I'd had my snack.

 

No need to eat cold popcorn if I didn't have to!

 

 

Well, it didn't go as badly as I'd guessed it might, so there was that.

 

And sparring with Dick certainly took my mind off of Bruce momentarily, for which I was grateful.

 

I guess that I assumed something would go horribly wrong, but luckily nothing did.

 

That was a relief!

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

Things seemed back to normal for a few days, meaning that I was avoiding being alone with Barbara so I wouldn't ravish her.

 

I know that Dick still had unfinished homework by the way he was furiously trying to complete his reading assignment.

 

He thought he could slip that one right past me.

 

I'll let him stew for a while, there were still a few weeks before the new term.

 

He must have been further behind than I'd guessed because he asked if Barbara could come over to study with him.

 

I didn't see the harm, and frankly, she wouldn't put up with his shenanigans at all.

 

I was entirely too lenient on the boy, I should have grounded him.

 

* * *

 

Barbara

 

 "Hi Babsie, Babs, uh, Barb ... It's Dick, can you come over and help me with my summer reading list, pretty please?"

 

 "Don't call me that, _Dick_ , it's annoying."

 

 "Well, I won't if you help me, I need to write an essay on Anna Karenina, and it's hard for me to understand. I really need a hand."

 

Dick was being his namesake, as usual, trying to blackmail me with his own terrible behavior.

 

But I wasn't about to let him off too easily.

 

He had to polish my bike _and_ my boots if he wanted help. 

 

Little creep!

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce avoided me after a short greeting, staying down in the Batcave.

 

I'm sure he had open cases to keep himself occupied.

 

Dick eventually got started on his essay using his brains with a big nudge from yours truly.

 

God, that boy is lazy!

 

It was getting late, and I didn't want to stay through an uncomfortable dinner, so I headed out to my bike in the driveway.

 

Bruce followed me out, and he wanted to talk.

 

It took him a while to find the words he wanted, and I wasn't very patient, to be honest.

 

"Was it a mistake last week? I'm not sure if I can go back to normal, the way things were before we, um, did what we..." he began.

 

"Is that what you're saying, it was a mistake? Because it sure didn't feel like one. So we acted on our feelings, and nobody was hurt. Are you telling me you've got guilt from that? Big surprise! If you want to pretend it never happened, it's a little late. We had fun. We didn't drown a box of puppies." 

 

He stared at the bricks of the driveway. 

 

"I just can't stop the way I'm still wanting you."

 

He took me in his arms and planted a kiss on me.

 

I was surprised for about half a second and kissed him back, moaning at the butterflies in my stomach.

 

God, could he kiss!

 

 

"Bruce, it's okay..."

 

"No! You don't get it, Barbara, it took every ounce of my strength not to carry you to my room and ravish you like an animal!"

 

" _Oh!_   Well, do you still want to?" I teased.

 

I don't think Bruce expected _that_ answer.

 

He got that look in his eyes again, the look that made me feel like a melted bar of chocolate.

 

" _God, yes!_ But not with Dick and Alfred upstairs. It's too uncomfortable."

 

 "I suppose you must have some rabbit holes around town where you doctor yourself or rest up?"

 

I knew he had to, hell, he's Batman!

 

He smiled, that would work. He put an address into my phone and said he would meet me at eight. I was looking forward to that.

 

Now it was a matter of what I would wear, should my clothes say tease, coy, or hard to get?

* * *

 

 

I filled the bath after a fast dinner of soup and a sandwich, adding scented bubbles that left my skin soft and smelling tropical.

 

That gave me an idea of what to wear.

 

I had some outfits I was saving for an island vacation, including a form-fitting dress with bright florals and a low back.

 

I held it up to me in front of the mirror. Not too shy, or too forward, and just a hint of sex appeal.

 

I did my hair up in a mermaid braid and pinned it to one side with a silk flower. Some shell jewelry and earrings, and a sweep of red lip gloss.

 

Done.

 

I checked the time, enough to arrive with some to spare.

 

Bruce had texted me the door code.

 

I put some essential items in a wrist clutch and headed to my bike.

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

I wasn't nervous to see Barbara, but I wasn't calm either.

 

Excited, yes that was it.

 

This wasn't some date that was for the paparazzi instead of for me, but my brain was conflicted.

 

This wasn't an accident like before, but a planned rendezvous.

 

I was looking forward to it.

 

I felt a warmth spreading over me, and I couldn't put a name to it. Not just lust, I've experienced that enough to know, but something deeper.

 

I wasn't sure if it was love, but pretty damned close.

 

Maybe it didn't need a label for now.

 

I shaved and got ready.

 

Alfred asked if I needed anything. I didn't know what to say. That I was meeting my teenage partner for a date? God that sounded wrong.

 

So I settled on saying that I had met a young woman. Alfred was more than happy to hear that. He wanted me to get out and lead a more normal life.

 

He laid out my grooming products and asked about what I planned to wear. I had no idea, my usual was either the persona of a bat or a rich spoiled brat.

 

I didn't think either was appropriate.

 

Alfred laid out a casual ensemble perfectly appropriate for the weather. Another sweltering summer evening.

 

I liked it and thanked him.

 

I had to remember to say thanks more often by the appreciative look he wore.

 

He mentioned flowers for my lady friend. I'd almost forgotten how to do this.

 

He returned shortly with a small bouquet all wrapped up and ready. I was about to ask how he managed it but then I remembered that Alfred kept a garden.

 

These were his own personal flowers.

 

I was touched and hugged him.

 

I love that old man.


	5. Is this a date, or something more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets up with Barbara in the city.

 

* * *

 Barbara

 

 I found the underground parking, which was rare in town, and the elevator took me straight up to the apartment.

 

It wasn't as sparse as I expected. It was nice enough to live in. 

 

I found flowers and a note for me on the entry table. That was completely unexpected and pretty sweet of him.

 

The living room had a bottle of white wine chilling in an ice bucket with two glasses.

 

As I stepped further into the room soft music began to play. I wondered where he was?

 

I should have just read the note, but I admit that I was surprised by how much Bruce prepared for tonight.

 

The note said 'make yourself comfortable', so I did. I poured out the wine and took a sip.

 

It was good, not my normal supermarket brand.

 

I heard his footsteps, looking up I saw him leaning in the doorway.

 

I think I shivered in anticipation.

 

He looked, well, he looked amazing.

 

* * *

 

Bruce 

 

When I saw Barbara sitting there I felt that same odd feeling again.

 

Anticipation, certainly, and something more.

 

She stood up offering me a glass of wine, and she looked beautiful.

 

Her dress and her hair were very different from her usual style, she was breathtaking.

 

Her eyes were bright and shining for me but I'd promised myself not to be an animal tonight and hoped that I could keep that promise I'd made.

 

 

My heart said don't wait, but my brain told me to slow down.

 

I'll heed my brain ... for now.

 

I walk over to her, did I mention how stunning she looks?

 

I take the glass and sit next to her.

 

 

She smiled brightly at me. 

 

I wasn't sure what to say, the only small talk I use is almost always about either business or finance.

 

My usual 'arm candy' usually doesn't listen to very much at all, they just blather on.

 

"So, you found the flowers. I hope you like them. Alfred thought it would be a nice touch. I only said that I'm meeting with a young lady. He was very much in favor of that."

 

"Okay good, so we're still a secret. I like that."

 

"You look wonderful in that dress, very, um, nice."  

 

God, I was blowing it!

 

"Thanks, you look good yourself. Like a different you. Not the usual playboy Bruce or the businessman Bruce, a new you, and I like it. Casual but amazing."

 

She straightened my collar, and then touched the side of my face.

 

I leaned into her hand and had to restrain myself. 

 

Without trying I was already being driven insane.

 

The dress didn't camouflage her curves but somehow made her look so much more womanly than her uniform or her usual jeans and shorts.

 

Her tunic uniform somehow just didn't measure up, it covered her up completely, making her look much younger. 

 

I couldn't stop staring at her, so she stood up and twirled around for me.

 

I certainly enjoyed the rear view. Her exposed back looked alluring.

 

I couldn't stop myself from putting my arm around her and pulling her close.

 

I'd never seen her hair up like this, I wanted to run my fingers through it and play with it. 

 

I kissed her red lips softly, trying to slow my heart.

 

She closed her eyes and let me lead.

 

Her lips tasted so sweet. "Strawberry?" I questioned her.

 

"Huh?  Oh, yeah, it's strawberry lip gloss."

 

"Barbara, I'm going to kiss you again," I told her, perhaps daring her to resist. I let my voice drop an octave or so.

 

I was mere inches from her lips, holding off a bit to build up anticipation.

 

"Oh, okay..." she began.

 

It seems my kissing game is still working, she's growing tongue-tied.

 

She looked a little stunned. She wasn't used to me taking charge. Well, not in this scenario.

 

 

She tilted her head up with her lips slightly parted.

 

God, my brain was fighting hard for control!

 

I kissed her for... I don't know how long.

 

I didn't think, I just let myself enjoy the moment.

 

It felt like we were slowly melting together. 

 

* * *

 

  Barbara

 

I'm pretty sure that Bruce appreciated the trouble l took to look nice tonight.

 

He couldn't stop staring, so I gave him a spin.

 

His eyes seemed to darken to those now-familiar bedroom eyes, and he kissed me.

 

God, his kisses are better than that wine, he was making my head spin.

 

His voice deepened and this time he _told me_ that he was going to kiss me, and I felt my groin tighten and become moist.

 

The second kiss was practically orgasmic.

 

I would have jumped on him, but I let him lead.

 

I doubted that I would be disappointed.

 

My head was spinning so deliciously, and my core was getting hotter by the second.

 

He asked me something, and I didn't remember if I answered him or not, or even what he'd asked.

 

How the hell is he not taken?

 

Oh yeah, _Batman_.

 

He's married to his work.

 

I'm kissing Batman, or is it Bruce?

 

Does the answer matter?

 

What was I thinking again?

 

God, keep please just keep kissing me like this!

 

You're making my head crazy in the best of ways.

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

We'd been making out for what felt like hours, and I couldn't hold out much longer at this pace.  

 

I began letting my hands roam over her sweet round bottom and the exposed skin on her back.

 

I began kissing her lower lip, sucking it into my mouth and running my tongue over it.

 

She moaned at that. I then paid attention to the spot on her neck beneath her ear, which she enjoyed.

 

She clutched at me and made a primitive sort of noise as she pulled me closer.

 

I was soon kissing at her dresses' neckline, just at the edges of her breasts, she dug her nails into my shirt tearing it a little.

 

I eased her dress down and pulled one of her perfect little hard nipples between my lips, licking and sucking on it as she moaned into my hair.

 

As she pulled me to her breast, I put my hands beneath her and carried her into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Barbara

 

I don't remember how we ended up on the bed.

 

I remember Bruce kissing me and nibbling on me, and his feathery touches that made me so hot.

 

I was about as tough as melted butter and just let him take over.

 

Sometimes letting go is the best!

 

 

I wanted him in me already, but I didn't want the evening to end too soon either.

 

I loved the way he made me feel, he was so passionate.

 

This was different from the last time, we were exploring each other, rather than just scratching an itch.

 

My dress was pulled down past my breasts and just from his touch I'd creamed my panties.

 

I wanted his lips on my pussy, so l wriggled out of my thong, twirling it on my finger before dropping it on the bed.

 

He looked at them and picked them up, they were black and extremely sheer, then he looked back at me.

 

Then he sniffed them closing his eyes.

 

I shivered!

 

 "Please?" I hoped that was all it took.

 

His hands went to my knees, and he slowly lifted the hem of my dress exposing me.

 

My breathing turned into panting.

 

He parted my knees and just took me all in.

 

I'd shaved a new design for tonight.

 

I think he didn't expect that.

 

I was so wet for him.

 

He ran his hands up my legs and I moaned in anticipation.

 

 

Finally, he lowered his head and licked my inner thighs just below where I wanted him.

 

He looked at me, and I knew he was just warming me up.

 

Teasing me.

 

Oh, how I hate waiting!

 

 

At last, he took a slow taste of me as I nearly climaxed, shaking from need.

 

He cupped my ass and pulled my legs over his shoulders and he went to town on my split peach, licking me deep and hard.

 

I wouldn't last long, I knew.

 

He did such wonderful things, I felt like I would burst into a million stars.

 

And soon I was screaming as I came.

 

I wanted to hold out longer, I was embarrassed by how short I lasted.

 

But maybe that was Bruce's plan.

 

And he always has a plan.

 

Bruce wasn't done yet; before I finished the first climax he was already lifting me to the next. Or was it just continued?

 

Whatever it was, I was in orbit and didn't care. Who am I to complain of too many orgasms?

 

I rode it out and somehow my dress was elsewhere.

 

When?

 

How?

 

I was in all my glory, and... oh, wait, he was naked too.

 

When did I get undressed?

 

I had to explore him, I wanted to, I had to!

 

Soon I was licking him like a lollypop, his manly fragrance, that particular scent of his exotic soap and his own musk was intoxicating.

 

If there's one thing that's still fantasy fulfillment, it's sucking on Batman's dick.

 

And I shamelessly admit I drained him dry.

 

Knowing Bruce, that wouldn't last long, the man had the most incredible sexual stamina.

 

He was nearly fully hard again in minutes.

 

This time he had condoms at the ready.

 

I'd never heard of the brand, but it felt as though he wasn't wearing anything.

 

The label was in Japanese, those guys must really know their stuff.

 

Soon he was poised at my entrance, and he felt huge.

How the heck had we done this the last time?

 

Maybe he held some back.

 

The feeling of him inside me was so overflowing, I wasn't going to have a problem cumming.

 

* * *

 

 Bruce

 

I loved drawing out Barbara's satisfaction.

 

She let me lead until she wanted me to taste her.

 

She teased me by removing her underwear, and I couldn't help pressing them to my nose.

 

Her fragrance drove me wild, but I kept at my deliberate pace.

 

I wanted to memorize every inch of her skin, she was like a new flavor that I couldn't get enough of.

 

It was different than before, no worrying about anyone walking in and discovering us, though that had added to the excitement.

 

We kept on for a few hours until we couldn't continue any longer.

 

I held her against me while she drowsed for a while, but made sure to wake her in time to arrive home herself before her father came home from work.

 


	6. Definitely more than just an obsession, I think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is finding it hard to control himself, and Barbara doesn't want him to keep himself under that famous control.
> 
> It's much better when he loses himself.

* * *

Barbara

 

I barely even registered that Bruce had carried me out of the living room and into the bedroom until we were both on the bed.

 

Believe it or not, we hadn't been in a bed together yet, and I was looking forward to the freedom of having more room than a sofa provided.

 

Bruce was still focused on my breasts, I had no idea why. I wasn't spectacularly well endowed, I just had an average-sized bosom.

 

But Bruce didn't seem to mind that or to notice at all as he paid worship to them, and who was I to complain?

 

His impact went from my breasts straight to my core, which was now pulsing and wet with need.

 

I was aroused by just kissing him and having him touch me.

 

 

He hadn't yet even touched my nether parts, and I was already moistening with desire.

 

His hands were teasing the bare skin on my back, which felt really sexy.

 

It was just my back, but he made it feel so very special the way that he touched me.

 

I was hypnotized by him, my whole body felt aroused by his touch, I felt electrified.

 

He was just so good!

 

 

Soon we were both naked and he had gone down on me after I tossed off my panties.

 

He sniffed them and got the idea I had tried to send him, and soon I had entire galaxies spinning for me.

 

He has so many talents!

 

Inside me was a whole other thing, my brain stopped working, I was totally focused on how he made me feel, it was almost like an out of body experience, and it was like I just watched as he worked me into orgasmic bliss.

 

I lost count of my orgasms, but I pleasured him nearly as much as he did me.

 

Ooh!

 

I can't say that it wasn't better and I was definitely more than satisfied.

 

So much more!

 

* * *

 

  Bruce

 

I think I lost control that night, my only focus was giving her pleasure, and judging by the evidence she was getting as much out of it as I was.

 

I remember her teasing me when she took off those black panties, but I have no recollection of how we both lost all our other clothes.

 

I remember entering her, and somehow I was completely inside to the root and was pulling her along the road to ecstasy with me.

 

God, why did she want me!? She could have any guy in college, any guy at all.

 

She was so special, so why me?

 

 

I wasn't complaining, but I was older, and she could have her pick of men.

 

Was it my alter-ego that attracted her, or was it me?

 

It wasn't money, she wasn't a gold digger by any means.

 

I had always wondered if it was money that attracted most of my dates.

 

Maybe, or maybe the connections that I had.

 

 

But Barbara wasn't that type of person.

 

I think it was just our own dynamics, somehow.

 

I was overthinking things. 

 

She soon distracted me by licking me into a frenzy, draining any negative thoughts along with most of my seed.

 

My god!

 

She made my head spin.

 


	7. Public meetings and private sessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds himself feeling jealousy, and an old flame of his appears from the past.
> 
> He finds himself thinking only of his titian-haired vixen though.

* * *

 Bruce

 

I was at another fundraising gala, with the same old faces around as usual.

 

I sometimes despised these things, even though they benefited a worthy cause.

 

It just was a show, nothing more.

 

I forgot which charity this was benefitting, so I pulled out my notes. Gotham Children's Charities, I didn't mind that.

 

Anything for the kids.

 

The mayor, the deputy mayor, some local politicians, the commissioner, and the moneyed crowd were all out in force.

 

I headed to the bar for a drink.

 

I didn't think I'd make it through the night without one.

 

A pretty brunette sent over a drink and I smiled at her, but I wasn't in the mood for a one-night stand.

 

I was still thinking about the other night with Barbara.

 

I spotted a beautiful redhead across the room that caught my eye, reminding me of her.

 

She was chatting with one of Gotham's younger politicos, Randall (Randy) Myers, whose nickname of Randy-hands was well-deserved.

 

She was petite and wearing a long emerald strapless gown that hid little, and a fancy hairdo that added some height along with her stiletto heels.

 

I thought I might as well walk over and find out who she is, and acknowledge her for coming tonight, after all, the admission alone was a rather substantial contribution.

 

 "Good evening, Randy, introduce me to your date?"

 

I know that I had less than honorable intentions, hoping to momentarily exchange my inner fantasy for the young woman standing before me.

 

 I shook his hand heartily. 

 

We were both well known to these events, they were prime hunting grounds for chicks.

 

The woman in question spun around and astonished me.

 

 "Why, if it isn't Mister Bruce Wayne, have you really forgotten me already?"

 

She sounded quite amused at my discomfort. "You've known my father and I since I was barely up to your waist." 

 

Was Barbara here too? I hadn't expected to see her tonight, I took her outstretched hand feeling somewhat shaken inside.

 

"You two know each other? Gotham really is a small town!" Randy interjected as her smile dazzled me.

 

She looked like more like a celebrity tonight than the person I remembered from a few nights ago, but I recovered smoothly.

 

"Miss Barbara Gordon, how are you?  How's your father? You look so much like a star tonight that I didn't recognize you. The green suits you."

 

I turned back to look at Randy. "So, are you two here together?"

 

 "Oh, I'm quite single tonight, Bruce," she answered for him.

 

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, "My dad won't let me date until my thirties, you _know_ how overprotective he is."

 

 I nodded my agreement, genuinely smiling.

 

Oh, yes, I knew him well enough, he was seated at the opposite end of the room watching his daughter like a falcon.

 

I continued making my rounds of the crowd shaking hands.

 

I didn't want to linger too long and thus raise any suspicions.

 

Jim didn't disappoint, he sent one of his youngest detectives swooping in to rescue Barbara from Randy's filthy clutches and they soon began to dance.

 

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and a familiar voice breathily said, "Hello Bruce, it's been a while."

 

It was my ex-fiance, Silver St. Cloud, I'll never forget her.

 

She was the closest I'd ever come to marriage, and that was saying a lot.

 

 

 "Good evening, Silver. It's so good to see you tonight, how have you been?" I took her hand to kiss it and noticed she was currently wearing an engagement ring.

 

I looked up and asked: "Are congratulations in order?"

 

 "I've been doing well Bruce, though lately, I've been having some second thoughts."

 

She glanced at her ring. "I've never really gotten over you, and I was wondering... "

 

 

I cut off that thought before she could finish it.  "He's a very fortunate man. Is he someone I know?"

 

I heard her not so subtle hint but I chose not to go through the heartache all over again.

 

When she broke off our engagement, it had broken me.

 

"He's in our clique. He owns some flourishing companies. He does adequately for himself.But he's not _you._ "

 

She was clearly trying to come back into my life, but my life felt like it couldn't make room for her again.

 

 

 "Aren't you happy? Isn't he good to you?" I questioned.

 

 Her eyes looked so sad, she was having some serious regrets.

 

 

I glanced for a moment back to the dance floor, watching as someone was taking liberties as they danced with Barbara, their hands were inching much too low on her dress as she gently pushed them back to a respectable height.

 

Jim was already making his way towards them, even though Barbara was taking care of the situation.

 

My own hands balled into tight fists at my sides.

 

I was filled with rage and sorely wanted to crush the stranger's hands to a fine powder. 

 

 

 "She must be someone dear to you, you look ready to tear him apart." Silver saw everything as usual.

 

She always did read me too well.

 

Hearing her speak took me out of my state of rage.

 

 

"Yes, yes she is. I was thinking of doing just that for a second. I know that she's able to take care of herself, but I can't stop feeling protective." I tried to lie, but she wasn't having it.

 

"But this is more than protective. You've got a look that I remember very well. You feel more than you're admitting, she's someone very special to you. Does she know all about you, Bruce, everything?"

 

"Yes, she knows all about me. She's been good for me, she keeps me centered."

 

"In that case, I'm happy for you both, truly. Though I was hoping that we might reconnect once I saw you, but I see now that's not a possibility."

 

"I'm sorry about that Silver. Don't stay with the wrong person, please. Find someone that makes you smile again. It's not always about what they have, but who they are inside. Remember to be good to yourself."

 

I meant it. I'd always have a place in my heart for her.

 

She certainly didn't need someone with money, she had more than enough for her needs, and then some.

 

"I guess I'm a little too late. Maybe I was a fool," she frowned.

 

"You a fool?  Never. You did what you had to do. The life I lead, frankly, it's not a life that everyone can withstand. It's still very harsh, and it was more than you could endure. If we tried again it would only end again, and badly, I can't give up my crusade even for you. It still means everything to me."

 

 "You're holding up well, Bruce. Frankly, I would have thought that you'd gotten yourself maimed by now. Still hiding the scars?"

 

"Always. But I'm happier than I've been in a long time. I'm not brooding. She's been keeping me on my toes."

 

 "Then I'm truly happy for you both, Bruce. I'm glad to see you're alive again in many ways. Take good care of yourself, and of her too. I can see she's full of life. I'd better go, I believe I've already stayed too long."

 

She kissed my cheek and she was gone.

 

* * *

 

Barbara

 

Bruce was chatting with an old flame, apparently. I remembered reading about their engagement while I was in high school doing research. I've never brought it up to him, of course, because it was none of my business.

 

 

It was about a year after the first reported sightings of the Bat.

 

There was an announcement for their engagement that November in the society section of the Times, and she was well-known in his moneyed circle. 

 

They were going to be married that next spring.

 

 

Ah yes, I remember her name now, Silver St. Cloud.

 

She's stunningly gorgeous and wearing what can only be a custom-made gown.

 

 

Poor Bruce, I can only imagine what pain that must have caused him.

 

It looks like she still has feelings for him, even though she wore a huge engagement ring on her finger.

 

 

He looked sad.

 

So did she.

 

She left and kissed his cheek, and I felt like I should go comfort him, but not in the middle of the floor, Dad notices everything.

 

 

I later got his attention and signaled for him to follow me out into the service corridor.

 

 "Are you all right? I read about your engagement a few years ago. You looked really uncomfortable. I don't want to come between you both if there's still something worth pursuing."

 

I wasn't personally looking to get married, I just enjoyed whatever it is that we had.

 

"I'm just, actually I'm not completely all right. It shook me up a little seeing her again. It ended badly, she couldn't take my nightly work and I had too much left to accomplish to end it. It hurt me deeply when she left, but I understood why she did what she did."

 

I could see the pain in his face, and I wanted to make it better.

 

"I've seen it happen to a lot of cops too, not every person is cut out to deal forever with that nightly danger we face. It causes a lot of breakups and divorces."

 

I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

 

He just held me close for a few minutes.

 

I felt sad for what he might have had, but at least that meant that he was still Batman, and Gotham needed him.

 

For now, I needed him too.

 

 

I admit I was a little selfish, I wanted him all for myself for a little while, even though I knew he probably had more than just a few women's numbers in his cell.

 

"Do you want to slip away for a while? I could cheer you up if you like." I gave him my most devilish smile, which he'd probably say was 'cute'.

 

"I think that's just the type of distraction I need, but what about your dad, do you need to tell him or anything?"

 

"I just need to get my purse from him. I'll tell him that I'm going out with a girlfriend for ice cream, that's harmless enough."

 

* * *

 

Bruce had Alfred bring the limo over, he handed me in, and then he got in on the other side.

 

Soon as we were seated he pressed a button to raise the privacy pane.

 

Bruce was feeling playful once again. He put his finger to his lips, then he laid me on the seat facing towards him.

 

My dress was soon rucked up around my waist, I'd worn only stockings and a garter belt underneath.

 

 

A roguish grin lit his face.

 

 

He reached up pulling my arms above my head implying they remain there, then wrapped my spiked heels behind his neck.

 

I was shivering with anticipation, pretty sure what his plan was, but I stayed quiet as instructed.

 

He looked at my swollen pink lips while teasing my inner thighs with both of his hands.

 

 

I squirmed, trying to restrain myself from moaning as his teasing hands came closer to my ripe fruit. 

 

I wanted to beg him to touch me where I now throbbed, oh, the shivers he gave me!

 

He pulled down the top of my dress, still leaving the majority of it bunched up around my waist shielding my lower half from my view.

 

He deliberately began to tease my breasts in a way that made me bite my lip hard to stifle a moan.

 

He pulled me up to him for a moment to trail kisses across my face, neck, and shoulders.

 

God, I was almost biting down to the blood! 

 

 

He sucked one of my nipples into his hot greedy lips while he removed my shoes and massaged my feet in a way that went directly to my pussy.

 

I was so hot from what he was doing that I couldn't stop squirming and moaning softly.

 

He was observing me the entire time, I think still testing my reactions as he kissed and touched me. _So Batman!_

 

He took one of my feet and began sucking my toes grazing the underside as he went, I was seriously thrashing around by now.

 

How long was he going to tease me?

 

 

He kissed his way up my legs, alternating each as his lips rose higher, so close that it was adding to my frustration.

 

I wanted to scream!

 

He pulled on my garter belt dragging me closer, placing my hips onto his outstretched legs.

 

His fingers circled around me, teasing and heating me until I was burning.

 

My head began to spin.

 

My only clear thought was for him to _please_ bring me to a peak soon.

 

Even as he touched me, he continued to read me.

 

I tried and failed to bring myself closer as he held me down in his lap, my feet now resting on the ceiling of the limo.

 

 

 I let out a soft whine of frustration, begging him with my eyes, but his wicked grin said more than words could convey.

 

I had to wait under his control for my satisfaction, and did I mention that I hated waiting?

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce

 

Barbara and I slipped away from the crowd and I had Alfred bring the limo around.

 

As soon as we were in I raised the divider for some privacy.

 

I asked Alfred to drive slowly around the sights of the city for an hour or more.

 

The sight of her had been driving me mad all night, now it was my turn!

 

 

I admit I let the teasing go on for a longer time then I'd intended. After making me crazy all night I wanted to do the same to her before I let her have satisfaction.

 

She was too easy, her feelings were clear on her face, and I was relentless about bringing her to the very brink then pulling her back away again.

 

She wriggled and whined as I kept it up, going as far as trying to fit herself to my face, but I wasn't giving in yet.

 

 

God, my own arousal was ready to tear through my pants, it was a huge turn-on knowing that I could give or withhold her pleasure, and so I took more advantage then I usually would.

 

She was so close, I finally couldn't hold out any longer and dove into her ginger muff, making her entire body quake with desire and craving.

 

I lost myself in the taste of her, all salty and musky. I was in a daze as I enjoyed all the treats she had on offer, licking and diving deep into her recesses.

 

 

I knew I was acting badly, but she made me feel like a horny dog and I was pretty selfish, I admit.

 

It wasn't all bad, judging by her whimpers of pleasure as I dove again and again deep within her with my tongue.

 

She soon gave up our little roleplaying game and pulled me closer, grabbing handsful of my hair.

 

I was using my tongue and fingers to pleasure her and soon had her walls throbbing tightly around my fingers as I lapped hungrily at her juices.

 

I was grateful for the sound dampening in the car as she screamed out my name while muttering words that were unintelligible to anyone but herself.

 

My fingers were almost numb from her firm contractions, but I suppose it was the price I paid for teasing her so long.

 

_Ow!_

 

I looked for a condom that I'd hidden earlier beneath the champagne glasses and found that I now had many more.

 

**_Alfred, that sneaky bastard!_ **

 

I guess he wanted to keep me well-stocked, and I doubt that even he imagined I'd end up with Barbara tonight.

 

I suppose that he knew by now, even the best soundproofing couldn't hold back her screams of delight.

 

I just needed to maneuver us both a little more to situate myself between those creamy thighs, but she surprised me by climbing astride me once again, lowering herself down my trembling shaft deliciously inch by inch.

 

How she'd taken in all of me left me mystified. Maybe the angle had something to do with it?

 

My little vixen!

 

Her face was dripping with perspiration, and her hair had come halfway down.

 

She grabbed my face hard and shoved her tongue deep into my mouth, battling mine to the death for supremacy as she bobbed up and down on my engorgement.

 

I wasn't going to last very long as she rode me, but this wasn't the end of the evening by far.

 

I planned to do more than just fooling around in the back seat, this was just a warm-up for later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Finally, I'm moving a bit past the meeting with Silver.  
> *****  
> Alfred finally finds out as they use the limo for a slow ride. 
> 
> Noisily!
> 
> Of course, he stays discreet as usual, or perhaps even approves of the couple.


	8. After the ball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long slow ride in the limousine wasn't enough for either one of them.
> 
> The privacy panel wasn't enough either.

* * *

 Barbara

 

This was just a warm-up? I was still panting heavily after that huge orgasm.

 

Bless his stamina.

 

I would have been happy after a couple of great orgasms, but Bruce could go all night.

 

Seriously!

 

I bet he even had some secret training in case he had to question female villainesses or spies or something.

 

I was screaming loud as my big "O" hit. I shook so hard that I thought I would pass out from pleasure if that's even possible.

 

I don't think we were still a secret from Alfred anymore.

 

The way I screamed could wake all of Gotham.

 

I couldn't help myself.

 

Bruce was very good, but god, he loved drawing it out!

 

He teased every part of me before letting me hit my peak.

 

But oh so worth it!

 

I don't usually do it, but I skipped wearing panties tonight.

 

I was hoping that we might go a few rounds if you know what I mean!

 

I think that surprised Bruce.

 

I wasn't usually that kind of girl at all, but I felt so naughty and so I wore only my dress, shoes, a garter belt, and stockings. 

 

My juices were running down me when Bruce found a condom, and I needed to ride him.

 

I'm not sure that he likes losing control but that's not my problem. 

 

I just want him inside me, and the sooner the better!

 

I flipped over and wiggled myself onto his shaft, this time sliding all of him in me.

 

Wow!

 

I needed another come, he got me so hot.

 

I felt myself beginning to throb after only a few minutes, and I was feeling so passionate that I pulled my dress over my head.

 

I swear his eyes went twice their normal size.

 

I'd lost my shoes, so all I wore were my stockings and garter belt.

 

Bruce's hands were everywhere and only added to my pleasure.

 

When he started mouthing my breasts it was all I could do not to just come and pass right out.

 

My body was tensing in that delicious way and there was no holding back.

 

I gave myself over to the biggest climax I've ever had and rode him hard until I was burning.

 

I might have blacked out for a few seconds as it hit me oh... so good.

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

I admit that she made me crazy all night.

 

Or I made myself crazy.

 

Just watching her with other men made me feel violent urges.

 

I figured that I'd end up with her, but hadn't figured on doing it in the limo.

 

I actually planned on my midtown apartment but I couldn't wait.

 

She couldn't wait either after I attacked her.

 

I had to taste her, tease her.

 

I lost my mind and just wanted to make her come over and over.

 

I didn't expect her to be so hot for me. 

 

But when she climbed on me and had me inside I didn't want to stop.

 

Then she tossed off her dress.

 

**Damn!**

 

I was like a sex-starved teenager and I was all over her.

 

My restraint went right out the window.

 

I hope poor Alfred wasn't too traumatized!

 

Even with the privacy panel raised, it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on.

 

I texted him to drive us to my midtown penthouse.

 

This was fun, but I wanted her in my bed.

 

 


	9. Next Stop, Midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce brings his younger partner to his midtown penthouse once again for some more action.

* * *

 Barbara

 

I eventually found both of my high heels and straightened my dress, but my hair needed a mirror, a hairbrush, and a bottle of hairspray to look decent again.

 

I finger styled it as best as I could, but I wasn't exactly going to be in public anyway.

 

I was almost proud that me, little Barbara Gordon, made _The Batman_ lose his self-control.

 

After that, I pretty much was under _his_ control as he teased me into a frenzy, well, several frenzies!

 

Even as hot and horny as he was, he still took control.

 

I guess that's just the way it is.

 

I have no problem giving myself over to him, he does things to me that send me to heaven and back.

 

The limo soon came to a stop in the underground garage of the Wayne Enterprises building.

 

Bruce came around to my door to escort me out.

 

I didn't look _too_ tousled in the side mirror.

 

Just a little messy.

 

Nothing much I could do about it but hold my head up.

 

 

He tucked my arm into his as we entered his private elevator.

 

As the elevator opened to his penthouse Bruce pushed me up against the wall and we were furiously making out again.

 

I felt breathless as his lips took mine prisoner.

 

 

Kissing Bruce wasn't like anyone else.

 

It was like some kind of secret superpower of his. 

 

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

 

He grabbed onto my legs and carried me off towards the sofa.

 

 

"Mmm, how long are these legs anyway?" he asked with a devious smile as he tightened them around his waist.

 

"Long enough!" I giggled.

 

Our kisses were long and delicious.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce

 

I know I should have given Barbara a chance to come into the room, but she made me lose my manners, and I pushed her up against the wall and invaded her sweet mouth.

 

I couldn't get enough of her.

 

I soon pulled her legs up around my waist, and she held on tightly like I knew she would. 

 

I loved her legs, so slim and long and they practically wrapped completely around me.

 

I couldn't stop touching her, teasing her. 

 

That was the best part, getting her ready for action and then making her wait for it.

 

It made the satisfaction so much better, but watching her squirm turned me into an animal.

 

I lost control with her until it was time to enter her.

 

That's when I took full control.

 

I felt her softly give in and let me control our ride.

 

I always made sure that she was very satisfied, in fact, several times over.

 

Giving her orgasms was almost effortless, it was like she got hot just being with me.

 

I knew the effect that I usually had on women was usually based on my influence or wealth, but that wasn't her at all. 

 

No, Barbara was genuine, and I took advantage of her crush on me, as well as my adoration of her.

 

 

I always thought that she was very special.

 

 

The way that she sees the world wasn't like my own vision, she saw the good in people where I only saw darkness.

 

I think she balanced me out in a way that even Dick or Alfred couldn't do.

 

Maybe that's why I was falling so hard for her.

 

 

I mean I'd had plenty of women that I felt I loved, and I'd almost married one, too.

 

I wasn't sure if this was like that, but I knew that this wasn't like any other relationship that I'd ever had before.

 

 

I guess that I'd just ride this out and see where it left us.

 

Right now I didn't care what anyone thought.

 

Not yet. 

 

It was still new, still shiny.

 

Still made me feel mental in a good way.

 

I loved losing myself in her.

 

I loved the way she looked and sounded when I satisfied her.

 

I loved the way she'd fall asleep lying on top of me like it was completely natural.

 

Always with an arm or leg around me as though I might escape in the night.

 

Well... not without her anyway.

 

 


	10. What Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce figures out why he's so attracted to Barbara, she reminds him of someone else that he respects and cares about.

* * *

 

 

Barbara

 

Waking up next to Bruce compares to nothing else in the world.

 

Waking up next to him when he wants morning sex is amazing.

 

Waking up next to him when he's prepared breakfast after morning sex, well, a girl needs sustenance!

 

As well as Bruce's exclusive scent (I could probably find him in complete darkness now) I now smelled coffee, toast, eggs, and... Bacon! 

 

 

I admit to a weak spot where bacon is concerned.

 

I suppose that's because it was usually reserved for Sunday mornings, so it always seemed special.

 

I poured out our coffees and sat at the small kitchen counter on those ridiculously high counter chairs. 

 

Bruce wore only his shorts, well, at least he hadn't gone commando last night!

 

I actually had no idea that Bruce was capable of cooking anything at all, so this really was a surprise, unless Alfred had come in to cook.

 

I didn't see Alfred around, but he's as much ninja as _Batman_ ever was.

 

 

We had a leisurely breakfast after I borrowed a robe.

 

My dress from last night was kind of silly to wear for breakfast but it would have to do for my ride home.

 

"More coffee Barbara?"

 

"Yes, thanks, two sugars, and milk. I can't believe you know how to prepare breakfast, I'm impressed."

 

 "I'm glad that I still have a few surprises in store. Wouldn't want you getting bored." He smirked.

 

 "I seriously doubt that." I smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce

 

 She'd convinced Jim that she'd stayed over at her friends.

 

I wonder what excuse she gives him on our late night vigilante missions?

 

I didn't think that he knew she was Batgirl, but he's excellent at his work.

 

He probably has me pegged too and never said anything to me.

 

Yet.

 

But this was a whole new shade of deceit, and he's been my friend for a long time.

 

He was still a beat cop when he investigated my parent's murder.

 

Jim Gordon was kind to me, a traumatized kid who'd just seen his family gunned down for a string of pearls and the money in my dad's wallet by a heartless bastard.

 

He lent me his coat. 

 

I was shivering hard even though it wasn't cold out. I realize now that I was in shock.

 

 

Alfred came to pick me up, he was all the family I had left.

 

I think that my heart froze on that day. My world that was formerly safe was gone forever.

 

But Jim kept visiting me, giving me updates.

 

He was honest with me.

 

I respected that he didn't treat me like a little kid.

 

 

Barbara is so much like her father. She could be honest without hurting you.

 

She believes that everyone has some good in them.

 

Well, most everyone.

 

Probably not the residents of Arkham.

 

She's as good a detective as he is too, and in some ways, she surpasses even me.

 

She sees and remembers everything always. Never forgets a detail or a clue.

 

But she's kind, too. Thoughtful.

 

Not like me, I tend to hit first and question later.

 

Well, she pummels them silly as she questions them **if** they threaten her first.

 

They usually are sorry that they started with her because she'll give them a righteous ass-kicking.

 

She rarely needs my back-up.

 

That's the same temperament as Jim.

 

And the same kindness.

 

Maybe that's what drew me in.

 

 

"So, Barbara, what do you expect out of our, ah, relationship?"

 

"Lots of sex, followed by breakfast."

 

I couldn't help laughing out loud. I didn't expect that for an answer.

 

"No, seriously. Can you be serious for just a minute please?"

 

"Bruce, I'm not sure yet. Everything is still new. It hasn't really had a chance to go anywhere yet. It's only been a short while so far."

 

She was honest.

 

And she was right.

 

 

"I guess I'm asking too soon. But I agree with your answer."

 

I pulled her gently to me and kissed her. Softly this time.

 

It felt right.

 

 

"So, we're keeping this under wraps for now," I said.

 

I gave her another soft kiss.

 

 

 


	11. The Morning-After Guilt Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wonders why Barbara's been on cloud nine lately.
> 
> Barbara is hoping that all of her secrets stay hidden from him.
> 
> Bruce still wonders about Alfred's judgment and is waiting for a shoe to drop. 
> 
> Or to possibly kick him in the balls.
> 
> Of course, it depends on whose shoe, Alfred's or Jim's.

* * *

 Barbara 

 

Barbara Gordon was happily humming to herself as she made dinner for her and her Dad.

 

She'd fixed up a large salad, garlic bread, and a lasagna, and the kitchen smelled delicious.

 

She even made a dessert, which usually only happens if there's a special event.

 

 

 "Barbara, what's the special occasion? New beau?" Jim guessed.

 

 "Huh? I guess so Dad, but it's not serious or anything. Just a guy to have a few laughs with, so far. He respects me, and we see each other once in a while."

 

She was as truthful as possible without telling all.

 

"So where did you two meet?" Jim questioned.

 

"Oh, well we kept running into each other for the longest time and we both decided to see if there was something worth pursuing. He treats me well and he makes me happy."

 

"Hmm. As long as that's true, baby girl, I suppose he's harmless enough. Do I know him?"

 

"Dad, you know so many people that I have no idea. Here's your salad."

 

Jim was always a suspicious type due to his work, but he'd hold off for now.

 

Barbara sat down and began eating, stuffing her mouth with salad while trying to avoid responding to any more questions.

 

She smiled to herself, recollecting her last evening with Bruce.

 

The memory made her feel warm all over.

 

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

While Bruce exceedingly enjoyed his fling with Barbara, his happiness was shaded by his own demons.

 

Was Alfred going to congratulate him or give him a stern talking to?

 

Was Jim going to show up and break his nose?

 

Was Barbara going to realize that their fling was truly ridiculous and break it off?

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce slept badly when he actually slept, which was seldom enough.

 

But last night put him into a deep sleep, and his innermost fears all came out to play.

 

Dreams have a funny way of messing with you, and Bruce was no exception.

 

In his dreams, all of the worst possible outcomes came to pass.

 

He dreamt that Jim had exposed both him and Barbara and ordered them to be hunted down and apprehended if either of them ever donned a cape and cowl again.

 

He had been cornered by Jim and threatened with a shotgun for violating his daughter, first for allowing her to work as Batgirl, and then for bedding her.

 

In his dream Barbara was underaged, and Jim had her sent to a distant nunnery until she turned 25, or took up becoming a nun.

 

Bruce was jailed, and his assets seized.

 

 

Bruce tossed and turned, shouting in his sleep as his fears ran rampant in his mind.

 

In another vision, Alfred was telling him off for wronging his comrade by using her for sexual fulfillment!

 

Alfred threatened to blow up the Batcave with a single push of a button, preferably while Bruce was still inside.

 

 

When he finally woke, he was quite disturbed.

 

They were only dreams, but very vivid and terrifying.

 

There was nobody that he could even talk to about it, the whole affair sounded shady, even as it felt so right.

 

 

There were no missed calls on his cell, no text messages.

 

No threats of any kind.

 

That was a relief.

 

For now.


	12. An Unexpected Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heist in the Narrows brings our heroes together with danger and more.

* * *

Barbara

 

The Bat-Signal reflected brightly against the evening sky. 

I closed my bedroom drapes and soon dressed into my uniform and headed out into the night.

I adjusted the communicator in my ear, and asked, _"B., what's the situation?"_

 "Robin and I are heading to the abandoned warehouse near the Narrows Bridge, Riddler's gang is expected to be operating with the mob to sell them a shipment of unregistered guns. Meet us at the coordinates I'm transmitting to you." Batman stated in his rough _'working voice'_.

 

 "I'll be there in five. Batgirl out!" 

 

* * *

 

September had been rather peaceful compared to the insanity during the hot wild summer, but evil never took a holiday, only the rare coffee break.

I grappled my way from building to building and discovered them on the roof, binoculars trained to the commotion below.

 

Robin gave me a friendly wave, while Batman himself merely responded coolly in acknowledgment that I'd arrived.

He handed me some extra Batarangs and flash bombs, which I slotted into my utility belt.

 

"Batgirl, you'll take the left flank, Robin, take the right. All right, in three, two, one  _ **...Move!"**_

 

It was forever adrenaline-inducing taking down Gotham's corrupt, and tonight was no different.

it was like a slow-motion choreography how well we worked together as a trio.

Thugs were dropping quickly with shattered bones and concussions. I took care of my own fair share easily and some more.

Punch and move and repeat.

 

It was all working beautifully as though from a script until I felt a pair of forearms confining me in a bear hug, and not a pleasant one either.

I could barely gasp and made some kind of sound that got Batman's attention quickly.

 

 " _ **Let go of her**_ ,"  he spoke in a low threatening pitch.

 

That was ordinarily adequate, but the Neanderthal that gripped me was too large and thick to be frightened.

 

I started noticing spots as my eyesight went dim, and don't remember what happened next.

 

* * *

 

I awoke fastened to a chair and gagged. My hands couldn't reach my utility belt or grab hold of anything that might be effective to help me escape.

Damn it, I was in real trouble. It felt like l had sustained at least a cracked rib or two because it hurt to take a deep breath.

The effort made me lightheaded, and whoever bound me understood exactly what they were doing, I couldn't even loosen my restraints a little, and I was still fighting hard to take a decent breath.

 

"With little Bat-chick here, we have no fear, she's our golden ticket outta here!" Neanderthal Man grinned.

 

My eyes watered from the injury, and I thought that I might have a punctured lung. That was really bad, I have no idea how I stayed conscious or even was alive.

I felt so weak and helpless. Now what?

I didn't want to be that _girl in distress_ but well, there I was.

 

I forced myself to relax, getting stupid here wasn't gonna help me.

I tried to breathe in shallow breaths, and that helped. I hadn't been held hostage in weeks, and maybe I was getting too complacent.

I hadn't secured the radius around me and then...this crap happens.

 

How long had I been here, and precisely where was I?

I was injured, unable to fight effectively and barely able to breathe so I had no choice but to wait for Batman and Robin to rescue me. I hated this situation.  _Uggh!_

 

The Riddler stared at me... I was bowed over and gasping for oxygen, tears of pain cascading down my face.

This wasn't the first time I'd been his prisoner, but I hoped to God it was the last.

He has a strange obsession with me and tried to sexually assault me once before, I didn't trust him any more than I trusted Neanderthal Man.

 

I couldn't bring myself to glance at him, he still gave me the heebie-jeebies.

He strode over to me and lifted my head to look at him.

I couldn't face him and kept twisting away.

 

He still had his strange vibration, I felt it coming from him like ocean waves. 

He thankfully turned to Neanderthal Man and away from me and bawled him out.

 

 "You weren't supposed to hurt her, you asshole, just take her so we could escape. She can barely breathe, you've probably broken some ribs. Get a medic here now!"

 

 What was with him? Last time he beat the shit out of me, now he was suddenly being sympathetic?

That worried me. What did he want from me this time?

Then the maniac swung back to me. 

 ** _Yikes_**.

 

 "I'm so sorry, my pretty little Bat. I can't let you leave yet, but I need you both alive and uninjured. I didn't expect my man to use his full strength, he doesn't understand what a delicate flower a girl is.  _But I do,_ " he intoned close to my ear.

I felt nauseous, my stomach was about to erupt if he didn't leave me alone. I was in enough pain as it is.

He lifted and brushed a strand of my hair... Eww! I had to hold back a shudder, which would have really hurt.

 

I gasped for air again, he genuinely was disturbing me with his repulsiveness, and I was already in so much agony.

I wished that I could get him away from me somehow, but I didn't have the strength.

My best tactic was to keep quiet and wait quietly until I get rescued.

 

 Hopefully, Batman and Robin had set a tracker on them.

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

 Robin and I had to back down after Batgirl passed out and the giant gripping her was about to crush the life out of her.

 

They carried her limp body to their getaway truck.

I threw a sticky tracker into its roof before they were out of sight.

I'm never this careless. I confess that I was distracted that night.

 

 **Damn**!

 

Robin and I rushed to the Batmobile and switched on the tracker.  

We were able to track them for a few miles and then it abruptly ceased.

 

They were traveling in the direction of The Heights moving north toward the suburbs and Wayne Manor.

There are only a few buildings in that area, it shouldn't take us too much time to locate Batgirl.

I just pray that Riddler has lost his depraved fascination with her.

 

The last time he got a hold on her freaked us all out, especially what he'd done, or almost did.

 

* * *

 

Barbara

 

The Riddler had actually sent out for a medic, which probably included as much elegance as my own capture.

It was a young EMT that was brought back here, where ever this was, complete with an ambulance full of medical supplies.

 

Likely they had ambushed them somehow and trembling in terror.

She was carrying a large medical pack with her and she stooped down next to me.

 

 "Where does it hurt and what symptoms do you have?"

 

I gasped out _"ribs hurt, short breath, pain... "_

She quickly got to work checking my vitals, then thankfully bandaging my torso and administered some oxygen, which helped greatly.

I could actually breathe more easily.

 

She offered me prescription pain medicine, but I refused, I didn't want or need to have my thoughts dulled.

 

"Tylenol?" she offered.

 

I accepted that gratefully with an unopened bottle of water.

 

 "Thanks," I managed to say.  I was feeling better but hoped that they didn't hurt the blameless medic.

 

 "Please for me don't hurt her, she did what you asked."

 

The Riddler contemplated that for a while.

 

He rummaged in the medical bag and made her take a shot of tranquilizers, then his man brought her to the rear and bound her up.

 

I must have looked concerned because Riddler said he'd leave her here unharmed after they cleared out. He still held the bottle of tranquilizers and scrutinized me.

 

 "Can't you just blindfold me? Tranquilizers make me vomit," I lied, hoping I sounded credible just this once.

 

He scowled but he nodded in agreement and placed the vial back in the bag.

 

I was restrained and blindfolded again. My wrists and ankles were joined and bound firmly, leaving me trussed up like chicken for Sunday Dinner.

 

But at least I could breathe better, and my ribs didn't ache quite as much.

 

 


	13. I Need A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl is being held hostage by the Riddler.
> 
> The last time he got a hold of her was nightmarish, as he seems to have a peculiar obsession with her.
> 
> She's been injured by one of his overenthusiastic goons and is too exhausted to fight back.
> 
> She has to bide her time until she can escape or be rescued by Batman and Robin.
> 
> Hopefully soon, because Riddler is just plain disturbing.

* * *

 Barbara

 

Those Tylenol did little for my pain but the bottle of water helped. I hadn't realized how parched I was.

It was really hot in the ancient metal building and I was sweltering. I hoped that was all it was because if it was only me, that meant I had an infection from my injury.

That couldn't be good!

 

I had to take a chance, I felt kind of faint.

"I need some water, I feel dizzy."

Either it would work or it wouldn't.

I was gasping in pain. At this point, even water from a garden hose sounded delicious.

I had no idea what would happen. I was still tied firmly to a chair and blindfolded.

Things probably couldn't get much worse, I hoped.

Someone held a paper cup to my lips, and I drank gratefully.

They took it away after I had a few sips.

 

Then I heard the Riddler's voice ask if I wanted more. 

I trembled that time, he was close enough to scare the living crap out of me, but trembling only hurt my ribs and I moaned in pain.

Damn it.

 

That forced some more tears to form.

 

I seriously needed to get the hell out of here. 

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

Robin and I followed the beacon until it subsided suddenly.

 

Either it was defective or something was obstructing the transmission.

 

It became apparent that the only building nearby was an old-style metal warehouse that looked as though it could disintegrate at any moment.

Tire tracks pointing there were fresh.

 

I cut the engine and stopped, there was no need to notify anyone of our presence.

 

No one was guarding the boundaries, but there was an ambulance parked haphazardly, what did that imply?

 

We waited a few minutes to see if the ambulance crew came out.

Nope.

Nobody entered or left.

That meant that someone was hurt, and the ambulance operator was also there being held hostage, or perhaps already dead.

 

It was time for Robin and me to storm the building and retrieve Batgirl, and hopefully the ambulance operator out of there.

 

I flung several smoke bombs through the window as Robin hurled flash bombs through the opposite side.

Then we rushed in while they were still disoriented.

 

Robin immediately ran over and released Batgirl and the single EMT as I powered my way through all of the bastards, ensuring that no one escaped my fists.

Batgirl was barely able to walk out on her own, though Robin insisted on supporting her, though it was apparent that she was wounded by the way she shuffled.

 

The ambulance driver was unconscious but otherwise unhurt, so I carried her out.

I called the police to round up the rest and to tend to the woman who had probably treated Batgirl's wounds and possibly saved her a lot of suffering.

 

 


	14. It's Good To Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gets some necessary rest after her ordeal.  
> Bruce, Dick, and Alfred are all gratified to see her back.

* * *

 

Barbara

 

I was sore and still short of breath but I was really glad to see Batman and Robin.

I knew that either I'd eventually find a way to escape or they'd come for me. I had only lost faith for a short while, I'm only human.

 

And yes, of course, they used a tracker to try to find me.

 

They hung over me a while, but this time I didn't complain quite so much. 

Sometimes hovering is just another means of demonstrating care.

 

I mean Bruce and I were having a secret _'thing'_.

 

And Dick once had an adorable little crush on me a few years ago, but it never really developed into anything.

 

I feel like I'm fortunate to have them both in my life.

 

We all got in the Batmobile and drove back to the Batcave. 

Every pothole we hit was like a punch to the gut, but I bit my lip. I'm not one to complain about being rescued!

 

Once we arrived, Bruce adjusted the bandages around my ribs and made me more comfortable, and this time I accepted the strong pain medication I was given.

 

Dick lingered nearby, I know he was worried about me so I offered him a nervous smile.

 

Alfred just happened to be dusting nearby and he inquired if I would like some tea, he's so thoughtful.

 

He had a tea tray ready and furnished with tea and warm cookies fresh from the kitchen.

 

I would have hugged him, but then I thought better of it because it would be too much pressure on my cracked ribs.

I invited Dick and Bruce to share the tea and cookies, and we sat there in companionable silence.

Bruce drew up a chair and just sat.

 

We didn't need words.

 

I was back and I felt safe and secure again.

 

Well, for now anyway.

 

* * *

 

Bruce

 

Barbara was being as strong as always. We all understood she was in pain but she refused to show it, that is unless you looked closely and caught the occasional wince.

She was always so strong and sweet and thoughtful; that is unless she was busy kicking someone's ass.

 

She finally accepted a dose of strong pain medication now that she was safe here in the Batcave.

Never out in the field would she chance using one because they affected her too suddenly and slowed down her reaction time.

_That could get you killed._

 

Her eyes got that hazy look to them and her smile got a tad lopsided in minutes.

I knew that look too well, she was relaxed and feeling pain-free.

Barbara wasn't fit to drive anywhere tonight.

 

Alfred didn't need a word from me, he announced that he would go to set up a guest room for Miss Gordon; that is unless she desired to have a sleeping companion, he said almost cheekily.

Damn it. I blanched a bit at that because the timing was extraordinarily sensitive.

 

He merely raised his eyebrow just a tad.

 

I know that he was tight-lipped most of the time, but now he was sending me an obvious message - to treat her better than a trifling piece of arm candy.

And I would never want to do that to Barbara, she wasn't one of my normal bedwarmers, she was special.

But she wasn't up to deciding on sleeping together or not, so I said that a guest room would be fine.

 

This wasn't the time for that particular discussion, particularly not in front of Dick.

He did have a crush on her a few years ago, though I honestly don't think anything ever came of it besides a stolen kiss or two.

 

Besides, it was in the past and was none of my business.

 

* * *

 

Barbara

 

That medication hit me like a truckload of bricks!

I was exhausted after my ordeal and wanted to sleep for a few days.

 

Alfred said that he would set up a room for me.

Did he mention something about me sharing a room with someone else?

**Crap!**

I thought that the limo was soundproofed, though I'd been rather noisy after Bruce pushed all the right buttons.

 

Mmm, yeah, he certainly knew how to do that

... and geez I was feeling really trippy and aroused. 

 

Thank god I didn't accept the stuff the EMT had offered, not with The Riddler around!

 

I think I tried to give Bruce a lustful look, but it probably didn't turn out quite as suggestive as I thought.

But honestly, just being curled up around him sounded appealing even if I didn't have the energy to engage in any 'Sexual Olympics'.

 

I'm suspecting that it's the meds talking and not me, so I really should go upstairs and get some rest.

Dick lent me a teeshirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in, at this point, I'd be fine just sleeping in my underwear, or even in my birthday suit.

Maybe that wasn't such a good plan though.

I'm so high!

 

Bruce walked me upstairs because my motion was becoming unsteady.

What the hell did I take, anyway?

Whatever it was I completely felt pain-free.

_Mmm!_

And aroused.

 _Really_ aroused.

 

I had a tough time getting my uniform off, I kept getting my arms stuck inside of it.

That was different. It was like I was seriously drunk, and I never get that way.

 

My nipples felt really hard, and my clit was very slippery, I needed to get off in the worst way!

 

"Bruce, stay with me for a while, I need you baby. I can't sleep all excited like this."

 

He didn't seem to be very surprised but helped me get into my borrowed night clothes.

Then he locked the door behind and simply pleasured me.

 

He pulled my shorts down around my knees and put his tongue and fingers to exceptional use.

His tongue lapped at my clit while he had fingers everywhere that mattered.

**_Oh yes!_ **

 

He knew just what I liked and he did it so well that I was gasping and throbbing and felt a climax nearing fast.

He covered my mouth with his lips as I came, and thank God because my screams would have brought everyone in the manor running.

 

He did something with his fingers inside me that drove me crazy and I hoped he wouldn't stop.

He made me come again and the room started spinning as I crested hard.

 

Oh, I was more than satisfied after that.

 

He adjusted my clothes after he thoughtfully wiped me clean with a warm soapy washcloth, so I wouldn't reek of sex, and then he tenderly kissed me goodnight and closed the door after him.

 

I fell asleep with a big happy smile on my face. I dreamt of us doing the nasty all that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Should This Thing Be More Than It Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more, Bruce wonders where his relationship with Barbara is going. 
> 
> And what else they can try.

* * *

 Bruce

 

I'm so weak when Barbara asks me for anything.

I can't help myself when she's beside me.

I love the way she moans when we have sex.

 

Her cute panties, her saucy breasts, her firm shapely body...

She ached to climax last night, so I stayed with her long enough to satisfy her well.

She was so fucking aroused, which made me excited, so how could I not?

My own satisfaction could wait, I wanted to make her feel satisfied.

 

I took care of my own needs in the shower later.

Remembering how she looked as she climaxed earlier pushed me over the edge.

It wasn't the first time I'd thought of her while I jacked off.

 

She was on my mind a lot lately and in my dreams.

Naked.

Wanting me.

Satisfying me.

Me pleasuring her until she squealed and then more.

Much more.

Maybe some spanking?

Handcuffs?

Rough and hard?

Backdoor?

Tied up?

With toys and appliances?

 

Those were some very lucid dreams.

I'll have to test them out while we're both awake to see what she likes.

 

God, I have to jack off again just thinking of all the possibilities.

 

**Unngh!**

 

Damn, that woman makes me so hard.

She hasn't been to my new pleasure chamber yet, maybe we could break it in together. Mmm.

 

**Ah, shit, I'm coming again!**

 

* * *

 

 Barbara

 

What did I do last night?

I was so high.

Did I sleep with Bruce right here in his home?

 

Oh God, what have I done!

 

I remember getting some potent painkillers.

They worked on me like a bottle of wine.

 

No pain, but I forgot how stupid they make me.

So glad I didn't take them near Riddler, I might have... oh, god no!

No no no!

Just NO!

Yuck!

 

I remember being woozy.

I think Bruce walked me upstairs cause my balance was way, way off.

I couldn't even undress by myself, I got stuck in my tunic!

He helped me, I think.

But then my memory gets blurred.

 

Did I...?

 

Did we...?

 

I think I remember climaxing but was that a hallucination, or did I masturbate? 

 

If it was... well, in either case, I certainly enjoyed it!

 

I'm almost too embarrassed to ask, but I gotta know.

 

 

Someone left a robe on the chair for me, I guess.

 And a basket of personal care things. 

And a tray of breakfast!

 

_Alfred!_

He's so thoughtful.

 

And a little bit of a tease, I hazily remember him remarking that maybe I needed a sleeping partner!?

Oh! That man!

I figure he knows everything by now, especially after the limousine nobody could mistake that for anything other than what it was.

And nothing ever gets by that British Bloodhound.

 

There are no secrets in this house from him!

But for him to suggest that Bruce and I sleep together? I suppose maybe it's his way of expressing approval.

Sigh.

Maybe he won't throw me out for being such a slut.

 

I may as well go and wash up and enjoy my breakfast.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ends with many unanswered questions!
> 
> Post what you think should happen next in the comments, and give this tale a kudos if you enjoyed reading, please?
> 
> Who knows, maybe we'll need a continuation.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note: Did a bit of maintenance, I can never leave well enough alone!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She's Still Delectable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351772) by [TottPaula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula)




End file.
